Users of frequently referred to publications such as programming guides, schedules and directories are confronted with unwanted data or information which is repeatedly perused by such users who often want only to view and consider selected data within the publication. For example, a user of a television programming guide, such as TV Guide.RTM. Magazine, published by Triangle Publications, Inc., in Radnor, Penn., may only receive certain television stations included within a large number of listed stations. Moreover, a user may not wish to view the telecasts of certain stations. Typically, such publications are periodicals issued in a predetermined layout. The present invention provides users of such publications with an overlay which may be selectively adjusted by an individual user to meet his or her specific needs or desires.